Rosyuo
Summary Roshuo (ロシュオ) is the leader of the Over Lord Inves, who having endured Helheim Forest when it consumed his world, Roshuo became its king and used the Forbidden Fruit to turn the world into one that reflects his ideals of the strong ruling over the weak. However, as those blessed by the forest slaughter those unable to fight back, Roshuo learned too late that his wish caused a conflict that destroyed the Femushinmu civilization with his beloved, the Femushinmu Maiden of Fate, among the casualties. Unlike the other Over Lords, Roshuo is seemingly benevolent and does not see humans, despite being powerless, as lesser beings to toy with. During the end of the Over Lords' invasion of Zawame, he fought against Gaim and Baron but killed by Redyue when she finally makes her move, but this ultimately reveals that he has given the Golden Fruit to someone else. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, possible 6-C with the husk of Forbidden Fruit Name: Rosyuo, Femushinmu Man of the Beginning Origin: Kamen Rider Gaim Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Femushinmu, Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Right after entering the human world, he immediately sensed and identified threats of tactical missiles on a global scale), Energy Manipulation (Can unleash blades of energy from his sword), Forcefield Creation (He can create an impenetrable shield so strong that not even the combination of a Sonic Arrow's Sonic Volley and DJ Gun's Kachidoki Charge can break through. He can raise his shield even while using his heat wave attack), Telekinesis (He was able to freeze dozens of tactical missiles in the air and even destroy them at atomic level), Teleportation (Teleport dozens of tactical missiles back to America and can teleport himself at short distance for sneak attack), Portal Creation (He can open Cracks, a dimensional tear in the fabric of space which connects Helheim Forest to Earth), Plant Manipulation (A Overlords can control Helheim flora and using nearby Helheim vines for attacking their enemy), Transmutation (If he break the skin of a human being in an attack, the victims will have the plants from Helheim sprout from their wounds, causing intense pain, and likely mutating them into Inves), Telepathy (He was able to remotely communicate with other Over Lords or torment his subordinates from a great distance.), Fire Manipulation (He can release a blue flame to attack his enemies or send out a wave of heat in all directions), Electricity Manipulation (He can release electricity to attack and bind his enemies), Life Manipulation (He can create countless low-class Inves out of nothing), Levitation, Intangibility (He can make himself pass through enemy's weapons so that he takes no physical damage from them), Healing (Can heal wounds of other people), can create life, Reality Warping (Stated that anyone who has eaten the Forbidden Fruit will gain godlike powers, which can rewrite the world.) Attack Potency: Town level, possible Island level with the husk of Forbidden Fruit. (Stomped Kiwami Arms Gaim. He causally performed this feat with ease.) Speed: At least Superhuman with Hypersonic+ reactions (Much faster than Gaim Kiwami Arms) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Town Class, possible Island Class Durability: Town level, possible Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended to several dozen meters with projectile and telepathys. Standard Equipment: Joeshuimu, a zanbatou-like broadsword. Two Forbidden Fruits. Intelligence: Likely High (Was the king of the Femushinmu and has "unchallengeable" command over his subordinates) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Note: He was refrained by DJ Sagara (who "hosted all Helheim Forest invasions") from using two or more Forbidden Fruits until the new winner of the Helheim Forest invasion on Earth is decided. Also, Roshuo was wielding only the husk of one Forbidden Fruit on fighting Kiwami Arms Gaim. Gallery Rosyuo concept art.jpg|Concept art of Rosyuo and his Joeshuimu broadsword. Forbidden Fruit - Kamen Rider Gaim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Plant Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Tier 6 Category:Anti-villains Category:Aliens Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers